oisquipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lexic anglés-occitan
(just) as :atal coma ;6th grade / highschool :lo licèu ;a :un una ;a bat :una ratapenada ;a bear :un ors ;a being :un èsser, un èstre ;a bias :un biais ;a bicycle :una bicicletta ;a big house :un ostalàs ;a bike :una bicicletta ;a bird :un aucèl ;a block of flats :un immòble ;a bone :un òs ;a break :una pausa ;a broom :una escoba ;a building :un immòble ;a café :un cafè ;a cake :una còca ;a calculation :un calcul ;a carrot :una pastanaga ;a character font :una poliça ;a cheque / a check :un chèc ;a chewing-gum :un mastegon ;a child :un mainatge ;a cigarette :una cigarreta ;a closet :un armari ;a cloud :un nivol ;a coming-out :una sortida ;a company :una societat ;a computer :un ordenador, un ordernador ;a consent :un permés ;a conversation :una conversa ;a cross :una crotz ;a crusade :una crosada ;a damage :un damatge ;a department :un departament ;a desktop :un ordernador ;a disc :un disc ;a donkey :un ase ;a duck :un anet, un tir una tira, un guit una guita ;a dyke :una gorrina ;a euro :un èuro ;a fable :una faula ;a fax :un fax ;a few :un pauc ;a fire :un fòc / un fuòc ;a flat :un apartament ;a foot :un pè ;a friend :amic amiga ;a friendship :un amistat ;a frog :una granhòta ;a gallery :una galariá ;a garage :un garatge ;a garden :un òrt ;a ghost :un esglasi ;a goddess :una diva ;a grammar :una gramatica ;a greeting :un acuèlh ;a guest :una convida, un convit ;a hair :un pel ;a hand job :una pinhòla ;a heaven :un paradís ;a hedgehog :un eriç ;a hell :un infèrn ;a history :una istòria ;a hole :un trauc ;a homepage :un acuèlh ;a horse :un caval ;a hotel :una alberga ;a house :un ostal ;a humour :una umor ;a joke :una galejada ;a key :una clau ;a kiss :un poton ;a leaf :una fuèlha ;a legal basis :una basa legala ;a lesbian :una lesbiana ;a letter :una letra ;a lexicon :un lexic ;a liar :un messorguièr ;a licence :un permés ;a lie :una mentida, una messorga / una messòrga ;a long time :un bèl brieu ;a lot of :plan, fòrça, plan ;a love :un amor ;a lover :un calinhaire ;a man :un òme ;a masterpiece :un cap-d'òbra ;a means :un biais, un mejan ;a meeting :un acamp, un amassada ;a message :un messatge ;a mind :un esperit ;a moment :una estona, un moment ;a month :un mes ;a motel :un abitarèla ;a motorway :una autopista ;a nickname :un escais ;a nonsense :un nonsen ;a novel :un roman ;a number :un numerò ;a nut :una notz ;a page :una pagina ;a pancake :un pescajon ;a PC :un ordernador ;a person :una persona ;a pervert :un pervèrs ;a phase :una fasa ;a photograph :una fotò ;a pic :una fotò ;a plane :un avion ;a poetry :una poesia ;a point of view :un punt de vista ;a poster :un placard ;a potato :una trufa ;a product :un produit ;a prostitute :una puta ;a protestant church :un temple ;a pussy :una monifla, un orsin ;a rainbow :un arcanèl ;a rally :un amassada, un acamp ;a relation :una relacion ;a road :una rota ;a rock :un ròc ;a salad :una ensalada ;a saying :un provèrbi, una dicha ;a school :una escòla ;a screen :un ecran ;a shephard :un pastre ;a shoe :una calçadura ;a sing :una cançon ;a singer :un cantaire una cantaira ;a siren :una sirèna ;a smiley :un risolet ;a snail :un escagaròl ;a society :una societat ;a soldier :un soldat ;a soul :un arma ;a spider :una aranha ;a sport :un espòrt ;a squirrel :un esquiròl ;a star :una estela ;a state :un estat ;a station :una gara ;a statue :un estatua ;a sticker :un pega-solet ;a stone :una pèire ;a story :una istòria ;a strike :una cauma ;a striker :un caumaire ;a submarine :un sosmarin ;a summer :un estiu ;a sunset :un solelh-còlc ;a sword :una espasa ;a teaching :un ensenhament ;a temple :un temple ;a terror attack :un attentat ;a thing :una causa ;a thought :una pensada ;a thread :un fial ;a tool :una aisina, un espleit / un esplech ;a tower :una tor ;a translation :una revirada ;a tribut :un omenatge ;a turtle :una tartuga ;a university :una universitat ;a vampire :un vampir, un manjasang ;a village :un vilatge ;a voice :una votz ;a watch :una mòstra ;a wave :una èrsa ;a way :un biais ;a way of :un biais de ;a website :un sit ;a wedding :un maridatge ;a week :una setmana ;a whore :una puta ;a winter :un invèrn ;a witch :una masca ;a woman :una femna ;a word :una paraula; un mot ;a work :una òbra ;a worker :un obrièr una obrièra ;a writer :un escrivan una escrivana ;a year :una annada ;about :a prepaus de ;about to :a mand de ;above all :subretot, mai que mai ;according to :segon ;action :una accion ;after :après, aprèp ;after you ! :aprèp vos ! aprèp tu ! ;afterwards :aprèp, après ;again :encara ;agreed :convengut conveguda ;alcohol :alcòl ;all :tot tota tots totas ;all in occitan :tot en òc ;all that :tot aquò ;almost :gaireben ;already :ja ;always :totjorn, sempre ;amen ! :aital siá ! ;american :american americana ;an :un una ;an agency :una agéncia ;an altar :un altar ;an angel :un angèl ;an apartment :un apartament ;an apricot :un albricòt ;an area :un airal ;an army :una armada ;an arrow :una sageta ;an artist :un artista ;an aunt :una tanta ;an avenue :una avenguda ;an ax :una pigassa ;an earthquake :un tèrratremol ;an effort :un esfòrç ;an egg :un uòu ;an elephant :un elefant ;an emergency :una urgéncia ;an episode :un episodi ;an exhibition :una mòstra ;an hour :una ora ;an ice crean :un glacet ;an idea :una idèa ;an image :un imatge ;an insurance :una assegurança ;an insurance policy :una poliça ;an island :una illa, una iscla ;an ocean :un ocean ;an officer :un oficièr ;an olive :una oliva ;an olive tree :un oliu ;an orange :un irange ;an orchestra :una orquèstra ;an orgy :una orgia ;an origin :una origina ;an oven :un forn ;an uncle :un oncle ;and :e ;and yet :ni per tot ;anything else :mai res / marres ;anyway :de tot biais, cossí que siá ;art :un art ;as :coma, segon que ;as a man :en òme ;as far as ... is concerned :çò que de ;as for :çò que de ;as he/she is :tal coma es ;as if :come se ;as it is necessary :coma cal ;as says :come o ditz ;as soon as :tanlèu, tre que ;at :en cò de ;at dawn :a punta d'alba ;at home :a l'ostal ;at least :al mens ;at the end :a la fin ;autumn :la tardor ;autumn / fall :la davalada ;bad :marrit marrida ;ball :la pelòta ;bastard :bastard bastarda ;be careful :mèfi ;be careful ! :pren-te garda ! ;beautiful :polit polida ;because :perque, pe çò que ;because of :pel mai de ;beer :la bièrra / la cervesa ;before :abans que, abans ;belgian :bèlga ;Belgium :Belgica ;better :melhor ;beyond :al delà de ;big :bèl bèla ;black :negre negra ;blood :la sang ;blue :blau blava ;bravo ! congratulations :òsca ! ;bread :lo pan ;briefs :un slip, las braietas ;brother :fraire ;business is business :los afars son los afars ;by :per ;by heart :de còr ;Cahors :Cáurs ;call him ! :sona-lo ! ;Cambria :Cambria ;canadian :canadenc canadenca ;cancer :càncer ;carbon :carbòni ;cardinal :cardenal ;catalan :catalan catalana ;Catalogna :Catalonha ;caution :mèfi ;certain :cèrt cèrta ;cheers ! :a la tiá ! ;cheese :lo formatge ;chess :los escacs ;children :los enfants, los dròlles ;chill :fresc fresca ;China :China ;cinema :cinemà ;civilisation :la civilizacion ;clear liquor :aigardent ;coffee :un cafè ;cold :freg freja ;college :lo collègi ;come back ! :torna ! ;congratulations ! :felicitacions ! ;courage :lo coratge ;crasy :caluc caluga ;crisps :de crostilhètas ;crual :crusèl crusèla ;cum :lo fotre ;customs :la doana ;dear :car cara ;deep :prigond prigonda ;difficult :malaisit ;do it ! :fai-o ! ;do it soon ! :fai-o lèu ! ;don't be afraid ! :ajas pas paur ! ;don't be so stupid ! :siás pas tan nèci ! ;don't do it ! :o fagas pas ! ;don't run ! :corras pas ! ;done :fait fach ;Dordogne :Dordonha ;drinks (time) :l'aperitiu ;drunk :bandat bandada ;durable :duradís duradissa ;during :pendent ;each :cada ;each day :cada jorn ;each person :cadun ;early :d'ora ;east :l'est ;easy :aisit ;easy (to do) :de bon far ;elementary :elementari ;empty :vuèg vuèja ;english :anglés anglesa ;enjoy your meal ! :bon apetís ! ;enjoyable :agradiu ;enough :pro ;enough is enough ! :pro es pro ! ;Eric :Enric ;estate property / real estate :l'immobiliari ;european :europèu europèa ;even if :e mai, quitament se ;every :cada ;every two days :un jorn non l'autre ;everybody knows that :totòm sap que ;everyday life :la vida vidanta ;everywhere :de pertot ;except :levat ;except that :exceptat que, levat que ;excuse-me :desencusatz-me, excusatz-me, excusa-me ;expensive :carestiós ;fall :la tardor ;far :luènh ;far more things :plan mai causas ;fast :lèu, aviat ;father :paire ;fiction :la ficcion ;flat :planièr planièra ;flour :la farina ;football / soccer :fotbòl ;for :despuèi, per, desempuèi, dempuèi ;for ever :per tot jamai ;for example :per exemple ;for free :a gràtis ;for hours :d'oradas ;for instance :per exemple ;for sale :per vendre ;foreign :forenc forenca, estrangièr estrangièra ;foreigner :estrangièr estrangièra ;France :França ;French (derog.) :francimand francimanda ;fresh :fresc fresca ;from now on :d'ara endavant ;from the distance :a l'avalida ;from where I come :aquí d'ont veni ;fruit :la frucha / frut ;fuel :fiol ;full :plen plena ;fush :lo peis ;Gall :Gàllia ;gallicism :francisme ;gas :lo gas ;gay :gai ;George :Jòrdi ;german :alemand alemanda ;Gesundheit ! :Dieu te cresca ! ;gipsy :caraco caraca ;go ! :vai-i ! ;go away ! :anatz-vos-en ! ;god :dieu ;golf :lo gòlf ;good night ! :bona nuèch ! ;goodbye ! :al rebèire ! ;granny :la menina ;grass :una èrba ;ham :lo cambajon ;handsome :polit polida, bèl bèla ;happy :urós urosa ;happy birthday ! :bon aniversari ! ;happy new year ! :bona annada ! ;hard :dur dura ;hard (to do) :de mal far ;hatred :un òdi ;he :el ;he didn't it :se'n planguèt pas ;health :la sanetat ;hebrew :ebrèu ebrèa ;Hello ! :Bon jorn ! , Adieussiatz ! ;hello (on the phone) :digatz ! ;her husband :son òme ;here :aquí ;here and there :çai e lai ;here they are ! :son aquí ! ;Hi ! :Adieu ! ;himself :el meteis ;his wife :sa femna ;holidays :las vacanças ;honest :onèst onèsta ;hot :caud cauda ;how ? :cossí ? ;how do you know that ? :cossí o sabes ? ;how do you say ? :cossí se ditz ? ;how much ? :quant ? ;hunger :talent ;hypocrite :ipocrita ;I :jo, io, ieu ;I'd like to :m'agradariá de ;I'll wait for you here :t'espèri aicí aquí ;I'm back :soi de retorn ;I'm fed up :n'ai un sadol ;I'm keeping those :los gardi ;I've done :ai fach ;I assure you that :vos afortissi que ;I begin to :comenci de ;I can't help it :me'n pòdi pas empachar ;I can see her :la vesi ;I can see him :lo vesi ;I couldn't care less :me'n chauti ;I did something :faguèri quicòm ;I don't have time :ai pas léser ;I don't know :sabi pas ;I don't know where :sabi pas ont ;I don't see any :ne vesi pas cap ;I don't understand :compreni pas ;I don't want :vòli pas ;I have a headache :lo cap me dòl ;I have no idea :ne sabi pas res ;I have seen :ai vist ;I have to :me cal + vèrb ;I have to say :cal que diga ;I have understood :ai comprés ;I know :sabi ;I know what I know :sabi çò que sabi ;I like :m'agrada ;I like to do something :m'agrada de far quicòm ;I love you :t'aimi ;I made something :faguèri quicòm ;I must tell you :cal que vos diga ;I pray you :vo'n pregui ;I tell you as it is :vos o disi tal coma es ;I understand :compreni ;I understood :compriguèri ;I want :vòli ;I was :èri ;if :se ;illegal :illegal illegala ;impossible :impossible ;in :dins ;in case that :en cas que ;in front of :fàcia a ;in good shape :valent valenta ;in love :amorós amorosa ;in occitan :en occitan ;in order to :per fin de ;in spite of :en despièch de ;in the country :al campèstre ;in the meantime :mentretant ;in the middle of :al mièg de ;in the name of :al nom de ;in the street :per carrièra ;in the trees :pels arbres ;inside :en dedins de ;instead of :allòc de ;intelligent :sabent ;is that all ? :aquò's tot ? ;is there anyone ? :i a degun ? ;it's gonna be fine now ! :ara rai ! ;it's me ! :soi ieu / som ieu / siáu ieu ;it's no use to :es pas la pena de ;it's our interest to :es nòstre interès de ;it's raining :plòu ;it's snowing :nèva ;it's sunny :solelha ;it's time to :es ora de ;it's true that :vertat ;it's your fault :es de ta fauta ;it goes without saying :aquò va sens dire ;it happens :pòt arribar ;it has to be said :cal dire ;it is said that :òm ditz que ;it is worth :val ;it isn't worth it :val pas la pena ;Italy :Itàlia ;James :Jacme / Jaume ;January :genièr ;Japan :Japon ;Japanese :japonés japonesa ;jealous :gelós gelosa ;Jew :josieu josiva ;jewish :josieu josiva ;jizm :lo fotre ;John :Joan ;just once ! :pas qu'un còp ! ;kind regards :plan coralament ;knowledge :lo saber ;lasting :duradís duradissa ;late :tardièr tardièra ;lavanda :la lavanda ;lemon :lo lemon, lo limon, lo citron ;less :mens ;let's go ! :zo !, anem ! ;life :la vida ;like :coma ;like that :aital; atal ;listen ! :escota ! ;little :pichòt pichòta, pichon pichona, petit petita ;liver :lo fetge ;look ! :agacha ! ;luck :l'astre ;mail :lo corrièr ;Mary :Maria ;maybe :tanplan, sai que, bensai, se pòt, benlèu ;me :ieu, jo, io ;me neither :ieu tanpauc ;me too :ieu tanben ;mercé :thank you ;minorized :minorizat minorizada ;money :d'argent ;more :mai ;more or less :mai o mens ;mother :maire ;move ahead :fai tirar ! ;Mr :Sénher ;Mrs :Dòna ;my :meu meuna ;my nose is bleeding :lo nas ma sagna ;near :al prèp de , al ras de ;neither :tanpauc ;never :jamai ;never again :pas jamai pus ;never before :jamai encara ;nevertheless :çaquelà ;new :nòu nòva, nòu ;nine :nòu ;no :pas cap de , non ;no ! :que non pas ! ;no thank you ! :mercé non ! ;no way :de cap de biais ;nobleness :paratge ;noone :degun ;noone knows when :degun sap pas quora ;not :pas ;not anymore :pas pus ;not only for :mai que per ;not to mention :sens doblidar ;nothing :pas res ;nothing left :pas res pus ;now :ara ;now or never :ara o jamai ;nowadays :a l'ora d'ara ;occitan :òc, occitan occitana ;Occitany :Occitània ;of :de ;of course :plan segur ;of those :ne ;of which :dont ;often :sovent ;oil :òli, lo petròli ;old :vièlh ;olympic :olimpic olimpica ;on a point of view :d'un punt de vista ;on purpose :exprès ;on the contrary :al contrari ;on the ground :per tèrra ;on the left :a man esquèrra ;on the long term :al long terme ;on the proviso that :a condicion que ;on the right :a man drecha ;once again :encara un còp ;once more :un còp de mai, encara un còp ;once upon a time :un còp èra ;one :un una ;one more time :un còp de mai ;online :en linha ;only :soncament, unenc unenca, sol sola ;only then :solament alara ;open :dobert ;or :o ;oral :oral orala ;other :autre autra ;our :nòstre nòstra ;outdoor :defòra ;outisde :defòra ;outside of :en defòra de ;over there :aval ;paper :lo papièr ;past :passat ;pay attention :mèfi ;peace :la patz ;pelote :la pelòta ;people :lo mond ;perfect :perfècte perfècta ;perfection :la perfeccion ;perfume :lo perfum ;perhaps :tanplan, se pòt ;Peter :Pèire ;philosophy :la filosofia ;pious :piós piosa ;pleasant :agradiu ;please :vo'n pregui, se vos plai, se te plai ;please ! :vos en pregui ! ;pork :lo pòrc ;possible :que se pòsca, possible possibla ;previous :passat ;prison / jail :la preson ;Provence :Provença ;quebecois :quebequés quebequesa ;Quercy :Carcin ;quick :lèu-lèu ;raise the hand ! :quilha la man ! ;rather :puslèu ;ready :prèst prèsta, lèst lèsta ;ready to :a mand de ;regards :coralament ;right :drech drecha ;right now :sul pic, còp sec ;rubber :caochoc ;sad :trist trista ;say it ! :diga-o ! ;secure :segur segura ;security :la seguretat ;see ! :tenètz ! ;See you ! :Adieu ! ;sex :lo sèxe ;she :ela ;shut up ! :cala-te ! ;since :dempuèi, desempuèi, despuèi ;sister :sòr ;ski :esquí ;slightest :mendre ;small :pichon pichona, petit petita, pichòt pichòta ;snow :la nèu ;so :tan; tant, alavetz, alara, aital; atal ;so far :fins ara ;so that :de biais que ;so what ? :e alara ? ;some :ne ;something :quicòm ;something else :quicòm mai ;sometimes :de còps ;somewhere :endacòm ;somewhere else :endacòm mai ;soon :lèu, aviat ;sorry ! :Desolat ! ;Spain :Espanha ;spanish :espanhòl espanhòla ;spring :la prima ;sterling :la liura esterling ;still :pr'aquò ;straight :drech drecha ;strange :estrange estranja, estranh estranha ;strong :valent valenta ;sugar :lo sucre ;sure :segur segura, solid solida ;take care ! :ten-te fièr ! ;tall :bèl bèla ;tea :tè ;tell him ! :diga-li ! ;tell me :diga-me ;thank you very much :mercé plan ;that :aquò, aquel aquela, que ;that's life ! :aital la vida ! ;that suits you well ! :t'esta plan ! ;the :las, la, lo, los, lo la los las ;the afternoon :la tantossada, lo tantòst ;the airport :un aeropòrt ;the apple :la poma ;the arm :lo braç ;the armchair :lo cadieral ;the art of poetry :lo trobar ;the audience :lo public ;the back :l'esquina ;the baker :lo fornièr ;the balcony :lo balcon ;the ball :lo balon, la bala, la palma, la pauma ;the balloon :lo balon ;the banana :la banana ;the bath :lo banh ;the battle :la batalha ;the beach :la plaja ;the bed :lo lièch ;the bedroom :la cambra ;the beginning :lo començament ;the best :lo mièlhs ;the Bible :la Bíblia ;the boat :lo batèl ;the body :lo còs ;the book :lo libre ;the bookshop :la librariá ;the box :la boita ;the boy :lo gojat, lo dròlle ;the breakfast :lo dejunar ;the brook :lo riu ;the bullet :la bala ;the bus / the coach :lo bus / lo carri ;the business :los afars ;the cactus :lo cactus ;the calf :lo vedèl ;the car :la veitura; l'autò ;the castle :lo castèl ;the cat :lo gat; lo cat ;the chair :la cadièra ;the character :lo personatge ;the cherries :las cerièras ;the chest :lo pitre ;the chimney :la chiminièra ;the church :la gleisa ;the city :la ciutat ;the cityhall :la comuna ;the clock :la pendula, lo relòtge ;the closet :la limanda ;the comb :la penche ;the continent :lo continent ;the cops :la gendarmalha ;the corner :lo canton ;the council / advice :lo conselh ;the country :lo país ;the countryside :lo campèstre ;the cousin :la cosina, lo cosin ;the cow :la vaca ;the cowboy :lo gardian ;the crab :lo cranc ;the crocodile :lo crocodil ;the daughter :la filha ;the day :lo jorn ;the dean :lo degan ;the development :lo desvolopament ;the devil :lo diable ;the dictionary :lo diccionari ;the dinner :lo dinnar ;the divorce :lo divòrci ;the dog :lo can; lo gos ;the dolphin :lo dalfin ;the door :la pòrta ;the dot :lo punt ;the dress :la rauba ;the drug :la potinga, la dròga ;the dynamism :lo dinamisme ;the Earth :Tèrra ;the echo :lo resson ;the entrance :la dintrada ;the European Union :l'Union Europèa ;the evening :lo vèspre, lo ser ;the exit :la sortida ;the fairy :la fadarèla ;the family :la familha ;the farm :la bòria / la bòrda ;the fear :la paur ;the fever :la fibra ;the field :lo prat ;the fig :la figa ;the fight :la batèsta ;the file :lo dorsièr ;the finger :lo det ;the fireplace :lo canton, la chiminièra ;the first time :lo primièr còp ;the flag :lo drapèl ;the flower :la flor ;the following :la seguida ;the following day :lo lendeman ;the forest :la selva, lo bòsc ;the forèst :la forèst ;the fox :la mandra ;the frame :lo quadre; lo tablèu ;the future :l'avenidor ;the game :lo jòc ;the garden :lo jardin ;the genius :l'engèni ;the giraffe :la girafa ;the girl :la dròlla ;the glass :lo gòt ;the goal :la tòca ;the goat :la cabra ;the godfather :lo pairin ;the gorilla :lo gorilla ;the grand-parents :los grands ;the grape :lo rasim ;the grapefruit :lo pompelmós ;the groceries :las crompas ;the gulf :lo golf ;the guts (the courage) :lo fetge ;the hairdresser :lo perruquièr ;the hall :la dintrada ;the hand :la man ;the head :lo cap ;the heart :lo còr ;the heating :lo calfatge ;the hen :la galina ;the homeland :lo país ;the jounry :lo viatge ;the judge :lo jutge ;the jungle :la jungla ;the jury :la jurada ;the keys :las claus ;the king :lo rei ;the kitchen :la cosina ;the language :la lenga ;the length :la durada ;the less :lo mens ;the lesson :la leiçon ;the light :la lum, la lutz ;the link :lo ligam ;the lion :lo leon ;the lioness :la leona ;the magazine :la revista ;the market :lo mercat ;the master :lo mèstre ;the mayor :lo cònsol ;the meal :lo repais ;the mermaid :la serena ;the mind :l'engèni ;the mirror :lo miralh ;the monkey :lo monin ;the moon :la luna ;the morning :lo matin ;the mouse :la mirga ;the museum :lo musèu ;the music :la musica ;the name :lo nom ;the nest :lo niu ;the news :las novèlas ;the night :la nuèch ;the night club :la boita ;the North :lo nòrd ;the nose :lo nas ;the notebook :lo quasèrn ;the opinion :lo vejaire ;the pain :la dolor ;the parents :los parents ;the party :lo balèti ;the passport :lo passapòrt ;the past :lo passat ;the peach :la persega ;the pear :la pera ;the penalty (football) :lo penalti ;the penis :lo mandre, lo passerat, la vèrga ;the Pentagone :lo Pentagòn ;the people :lo pòble ;the pharmacist :lo potingaire ;the philosopher :lo filosòf ;the pictures :cinemà ;the pig :lo pòrc ;the pirate :lo pirata ;the place where :l'endreit que ;the plague :la pèsta ;the planet :la planeta ;the pleasure :lo plaser ;the plum :la pruna ;the poet :lo poeta ;the police :la polícia ;the pond :lo pesquièr ;the poplar :lo pibol ;the portal :lo portal ;the prairie :la prada ;the prejudice :lo prejutjat ;the press :la premsa ;the press media :los medià ;the price :lo prètz ;the prince :lo prince ;the princess :la princessa ;the problem :lo problèma ;the professor :lo professor ;the queen :la reina ;the rabbit :lo conilh / lo lapin ;the radio :la ràdio ;the rain :la pluèja ;the rat :lo rat ;the reason :la rason ;the reason why :la rason perqué ;the research :la recèrca ;the restaurant :lo restaurant ;the river :lo riu, la ribièra ;the roof :la teulada ;the room :lo membre ;the same :lo meteis ;the sea :la mar ;the sequel :la seguida ;the shame :la vergonha ;the sheep :la feda ;the shop :la botiga ;the shopkeeper :lo comerciant la comercianta ;the shower :la docha ;the skin :la pèl ;the skull :la clòsca ;the sky :lo cèl ;the smile :un sorire ;the smoke :lo fum ;the snail :lo cagaròl ;the snake :la sèrp ;the softness :la doçor ;the son :lo filh ;the soup :la sopa ;the south :lo sud ;the South :lo miègjorn ;the spekking :l'ortografia ;the sperm :l'espèrma ;the strawberry :la majofa ;the stream :lo rajòl ;the street :la carrièra ;the stuff :lo dacòs ;the sun :lo solelh ;the supermarket :lo supermercat ;the supper :lo sopar ;the sweetness :la doçor ;the swimming pool :la piscina ;the table :la taula ;the teacher :lo regent ;the television :la television ;the terrace :la terrassa ;the thing :lo dacòs ;the tongue :la lenga ;the town :la vila ;the townhall :la comuna ;the train :lo tren ;the tree :un arbre ;the trip :lo viatge ;the trousers :las bragas ;the truth :la vertat ;the two of us :nosautres dos ;the United Nations :las Nacions Unidas ;the United States :los Estats-Units ;the use of :l'usatge de ;the verb :lo vèrb ;the very :lo quite ;the village :lo país ;the wallet :lo pòrtafuèlha ;the war :la guèrra ;the web :la telaranha ;the weight :lo pes ;the well :lo potz ;the West :l'Occident ;the west :l'oèst ;the whole world :lo mond entièr ;the wild boar :lo singlar ;the wind :lo vent / una aura ;the window :la fenèstra ;the wine :lo vin ;the wood :lo bòsc ;the world :lo mond ;the zebra :lo zèbre ;theater :cinemà ;them ! :pecaire ! ;then :alavetz, alara ;there :aquí ;there's enough :n'i a pro ;there's room :i a de plaça ;there are :i a ;there is :i a ;they :els elas ;they are quite a few :son fòrça ;they; you :òm ;this :aqueste aquesta ;this time :aqueste còp ;this way :apr'aicí ;this year :ongan ;thus :doncas ;time :léser ;tired :las lassa, cansat cansada ;to :per ;to add :apondre, ajustar ;to agree :èsser d'accòrdi ;to applaud :picar de las mans ;to approach :aprochar ;to ask :demandar ;to avoird :defugir ;to be :èstre, èstre; èsser, èsser ;to be a whore :putanejar ;to be able to :poder ;to be afraid :aver paur ;to be fond of :aimar ;to be frightened :aver paur ;to be horny :verguejar, quilhar ;to be hungry :aver talent ;to be lucky :aver l'astre ;to be mistaken :s'enganar ;to be or not to be :èstre o èstre pas ;to be standing :èsser de pès ;to be succesful :far marmanda ;to be used to :aver costuma de ;to be worth :valer ;to become :venir ;to believe :créser, creire, creire; créser ;to betray :traïr ;to build :bastir ;to burn :cremar ;to buy :crompar ;to carry :cargar ;to change :cambiar ;to chat :charrar ;to cheat :enganar ;to clean up :netejar ;to close :tampar / tancar ;to come :venir ;to come back :dintrar ;to come closer :sarrar ;to come in :dintrar ;to confess :confessar ;to consume :consumir ;to covet :daguejar ;to cruise :crosar, dragar ;to cry :plorar ;to dance :dançar ;to dare :gausar ;to die :morir ;to disturb :destorbar ;to dive :cabussar ;to do :far / faire ;to do a blowjob to someone :far linguèta a qualqu'un ;to drawn :negar ;to drink :beure ;to drive :menar ;to eat :manjar ;to fail :far meuca ;to fall in love :s'enamorar, venir amorós (amorosa) ;to fart :petar ;to feel like :aver enveja de ;to fetch :quèrre ;to find :trobar ;to fish :pescar ;to fool :enganar ;to fuck :fotre ;to fuck up :cagar ;to get :recebre ;to get dressed :se vestir ;to get married :se marridar ;to give :balhar / donar ;to glue :pegar ;to go :anar ;to go away :se'n anar ;to go up :pujar, montar ;to grow :créisser ;to happen :se passar ;to have a rest :se pausar ;to have time :aver léser ;to help :ajudar ;to hope that :comptar que, aver l'espèr que ;to hunt :caçar ;to insist :insistir, quichar ;to kill :matar, tuar ;to kill the pig :far masèl ;to know :saupre; saber, conéisser ;to learn :aprene ;to leave :daissar, partir ;to let :daissar ;to live :viure ;to live in :demorar a ;to look for :cercar ;to look like one :n'aver la mina ;to love :aimar ;to make :far / faire ;to masturbate :far pinhòla ;to mislead :enganar ;to move :bolegar ;to need :aver besonh de ;to open :dobrir / dubrir ;to organize :montar ;to overcome :dondar ;to party :far la fèu ;to penalize :penalizar ;to pray :pregar ;to pres :quichar ;to product :produsir ;to promote :promòure ;to prove :provar ;to push :butar ;to put :botar ;to ramble :desparlar ;to read :legir ;to realize :se mainar ;to receive :recebre ;to say :dire ;to see :veire; véser ;to seek :cercar ;to sell :vendre ;to send :mandar ;to set fire to :metre fòc a ;to show :far véser ;to sing :cantar ;to sleep :dormir ;to speak French (derog.) :francimandejar ;to speak; to talk :parlar ;to spin :virar ;to succeed :far marmanda, far flòri ;to sulk :far la cara / far lo morre ;to swim :nadar ;to take :prene ;to take a piss :faire lo pisson ;to take a shit :cagar ;to take place :se debanar ;to take the piss :far la figa ;to taste :tastar ;to teach :ensenhar ;to think :pensar, soscar ;to throw a party :montar una fèsta ;to tolerate :tolerar ;to translate :revirar ;to try :ensajar ;to turn :virar ;to understand :comprene ;to use :se servir de ;to wait :esperar ;to wake up :se desrevelhar ;to want :voler ;to weep :plorar ;to wish :desirar ;to work :trabalhar ;to/ at :a ;today :uèi, auèi ;together :amassa ;tolerance :convivéncia ;tomorrow :deman ;tomorrow morning :deman de matin ;tonight :anuèch ;too :tanben ;too bad ! alas ! poor him :pecaire ! ;too many things :tròp de causas ;too much :tròp de, tròp ;true :vertat, vertadièr / verai ;twelve :dotze ;two :dos doas ;under :jos, dejos ;underneath :dejos ;unemployment :lo caumatge ;unfortunately :per malastre ;unique :unenc unenca ;unknown :desconegut desconeguda ;unpleasant :desagradiu ;until :duscas, fins que, fins a ;until now :fins ara ;unwillingly :de racacòr ;up to :duscas, fins a ;us :nos ;usually :de costum ;vacation :las vacanças ;very :fòrça, plan, plan, plan ;void :vuèg vuèja ;Wales :Gallas ;warm :caud cauda ;was :èra ;water :aiga ;we :nosautres nosautras ;we'd like to :nos agradariá de ;welcome ! :benvenguts ! ;well :plan ;well ! :té ! ;welsh :gallés gallesa ;what's happening ? :qué se passa ? ;what a surprise :quin sospresa ! ;what do you mean ? :qué vòls dire ? ;what has to be done ? :que cal faire ? ;what it is all about :çò que ne vira ;what time is it ? :quant es d'ora ? ;what to do ? :qué faire ? ;whatever :rai d'aquò ! ;when :quand ;when ? :quora ? ;when you think of it :quand òm i sosca ;whereas :alavetz que ;wherever they are :ont que siá ;which is more :de mai ;while :mentre que ;white :blanc ;who :qui ;who ? :qual ? ;whose :dont ;whose ? :de qual ? ;why :perqué ;why ? :per de qué ? ;why not ? :perqué pas ? ;William :Guilhem ;with :dab, amb ;with difficulties :a pro penas ;with pleasure :amb plaser ;without :sens, sens que ;without a problem :sens cap de problèma ;work :lo trabalh ;worse :pièger ;yes :òc ;yesterday :ièr ;yesterday at night :arser, ièr de ser, ièr de vèspre ;yet :pr'aquò ;you :tu ;you'd regret it :te'n plangeriás ;you're getting on my nerves ! :me fotes ! ;you all :vosautres vosautras ;you know :sabes ;you were :èras ;young :jove